


Life

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [66]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: After giving Sol some time and space to mourn, Lux moves back into to their room.





	Life

Five days after the Highwind left Deepgift, Haluei'en asked Aviva to return to her place in their bed. The request brought with it a quiet relief, though the Tiefling would never admit it. No stranger to grief and its myriad manifestations, she had offered Halei the space of her own volition, joining her for card games or breakfasts or comforting embraces but otherwise leaving her to process at her own pace. What she had not anticipated, however, was how fiercely her own trauma would demand audience in the absence of someone else to care for.

Properly alone for the first time since the moments following Cidney’s death, she recognised the horrors she had faced, old wounds torn open with no balm, no salve. She wept, she cursed, she stared at the walls of her borrowed quarters, numbly contemplating the darkness and fury in her world. Her salvation, as it often had, came in the form of trusted ritual, the pain in her heart channelled up through the pain of the tattoo, the care she showed her body as it healed reminding her to treat her mind with the same tenderness. It, too, would heal in time. Still, the void beside her at night ached for a familiar form, for some semblance of their strange version of normal, and Halei’s earnest, mumbled supplication was more beautiful to her than any poetry. It was a call home.

“Hey you,” Aviva smiled, shouldering open the door to their cabin. She had taken only the essentials when she vacated the room, returning with a small bundle of clothing in one hand and her violin case in the other, lute slung over one shoulder. “I’m movin’ back in.”

Disturbing her half-finished game of solitaire as she rose from the bed, Halei retrieved the bundle of fabric and set it beside her own laundry. “You never left.” She waited as Aviva set her instruments down, then caught her in a deep kiss, guiding her backward until they pressed against the closed door. “I want to touch you,” she murmured, her voice low and hungry.

“Yeah?” Despite the heat flaring in her core – she was helpless when the Drow used that particular tone – Aviva drew back to look Halei in the eye, cupping her face in her hands. She was also no stranger to the desperate need for connection that often accompanied grief, and how heartbreakingly hollow it could prove when acted upon in haste. “Are you sure?”

Smiling softly at her concern, Halei rose on tiptoe to kiss the Tiefling’s forehead. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m alright.” She paused, suddenly bashful. “I just missed you.”

The furrow in Aviva’s brow melted. “I missed you, too, sunshine.”

The kiss that followed said far more than five days’ words, a languid conversation of lips and tongue and breath, as if they had all the time in the world. Slowly, Halei’s hands began to wander, eliciting a low moan as they brushed over the Tiefling’s chest. They paused their travels to circle there, testing and teasing, building Aviva’s need until she whimpered and bit at the Drow’s lip. Halei hooked a finger through the ties holding Aviva’s tunic in place, releasing her from the kiss to look up at her in question. “Can I…?”

Aviva smiled and offered a small nod, her pounding heartbeat belying her calm exterior. “Yes. Gods yes.” She slid both hands down the Drow’s back to rest at her hips and the hem of her own tunic. “Can _I?_ ”

Shaking her head slightly, Halei covered Aviva’s hands with her own and returned her forearms to her shoulders. “I just want to touch you right now, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Threading her fingers into the Drow’s hair, Aviva drew her into another long kiss, holding her close, revelling in the taste of her. Halei’s hand brushed across her chest on its way back to the ties of her tunic, drawing a short, tight moan from her throat; when the fabric fell open, the Drow’s thumbs resumed their painstaking, torturous circling. Aviva bit her lip, breaking the kiss and resting her cheek against the shorter woman’s temple. “ _Fffffuck_ ,” she finally managed.

Halei rumbled a soft laugh, tucking her forehead into the curve of the Aviva’s neck as her knee nudged its way between her legs. The Tiefling widened her stance to admit her entry, letting out a shuddering breath as she made contact. Halei smiled against her collarbone. “That’s my girl,” she purred. “I want to take my time with you.”

“I don’t know– how much time you’ll get out of me, I’m already pretty–” Aviva’s words turned into a breathless cry as a slight twitch of Halei’s thumb sent new ripples through her body. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Leaving one hand to continue its endless taunting, Halei let the other meander its way down Aviva’s stomach and over the waist of her trousers. The Tiefling’s arms tightened around her neck as her hips rolled to meet her fingers, her lips parting in a silent scream. Halei lingered there, rhythmic, sometimes light, sometimes forceful, content simply to torment until Aviva dug her nails into her shoulder blades in a wordless plea. With a nod, she loosened the trousers’ ties and slowly, slowly slid her hand home.

Aviva froze, her entire body stiffening, not even daring to breathe. Halei froze with her, letting the tension ease before moving again, barely touching, each featherlight stroke sending bolts of lightning crashing through the Tiefling’s nerves. She fought the shivers coursing through her, willing herself to remain still and let Halei lead the dance. “Ha–” she tried, the name dissolving into gasps, “Ha– _Haluei’en_ –”

“Stay with me, my love,” the Drow coaxed. “Stay with me.” Aviva could only nod, her breaths as quick as her heartbeat; just when she thought there was nowhere to go but over the brink, Halei’s fingers were inside her, curling just so, driving all thoughts of ceasing from her mind.

“Oh _gods_ please don’t stop you feel so good Halei fuck fuck _fuck_ don’t stop please don’t stop…”

They remained there, trading one pleasure for the other, suspended on the edge of forever. Perfectly calm as the Tiefling writhed against her, Halei retreated each time she came close, letting her cool just slightly before flooding her afresh. When Aviva had words, they cascaded from her in an unbroken stream of pleas and curses, then Halei would shift and her voice would ascend into ecstatic incoherence. The song of her surrender, drawn from her by her most precious audience.

Finally she could hold out no longer. “Please Halei, I need–” The Drow obliged without hesitation and she screamed, clinging to her lover’s neck as if her very soul might escape her, reaching her peak within moments and tumbling down through dizzying release. She rode out the waves on stilled fingers, panting and quaking, and when her breathing had eased, Halei gently withdrew her hand to support her weight with both arms.

Huffing a tired laugh, Aviva steadied herself between the door and the Drow and let her arms soften from a brace into a hug. “I _missed_ you, sunshine.”

“Mmm,” Halei agreed, leaving a light kiss on the Tiefling’s neck before lifting her head. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Our Lady Peace.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
